moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Layla Ravenheart
Layla Ravenheart Layla Ravenheart is a Night Elven monk who loves the world around her as well as the people she calls her family. Though she lost her parents at a young age and can hardly see the world around her, Layla is still very brave, very strong, and very vocal about the things she believes in. She has embraced the way of the monk thanks to her loving teacher Laoxi, who resides in Tedrassil in a small alcove known as Aldrassil (or Shadowglen, depending on how you were taught). History Layla Ravenheart was born in the Craftsman's Terrance section of Darnassus to Ryla and Adraeth Ravenheart, two very revered craftsmen in Darnassus. Her mother, Ryla, was a jewel crafter. Ryla made many rings and necklaces for the various night elven people and had become semi famous in Stormwind when she had a piece commissioned for Prince Anduin Wrynn, a ring in which he would wear to honor the thought of his mother, Tiffin. Her father, Adraeth, was a blacksmith. He created most weapons used by the Sentinels of Darnassus and most night elven adventures who have made a name for themselves out in the world. Layla was also born with a rare disease in the Night Elven people where her eyes were fully black. The priestess's who had helped Ryla give birth told her that her daughter would be blind for the rest of her life, also stating that it would be impossible for her to have a life outside of Teldrassil's comfort. Fearing for their daughter, Ryla and Adraeth agreed to always look after their child and make sure she stayed within the safety of Darnassus. Layla was content and happy, as her parents had made it so, but also dreamed of a life outside of Darnassus. Hitting the age of 10, she had asked her parents time and time again if she could travel with them whenever they had to run to either Stormwind or The Exodar, but they always denied her request, telling her that it was too dangerous for her to leave Darnassus right now and maybe, when she was a bit older, she could go with them as an assistant. But Layla hated the thought of only seeing the world through her parents eyes. She wanted to see it like the many adventurers that had come through her father's door had. She wanted to be just like all the heroes of old, saving the world from certain destruction. When Layla hit age 16, and with her parents cautious approval, she had traveled to Aldrassil, hoping to learn the ways of...well, something in order to begin her quest as an adventurer. She trained hard in all things, but had difficulty in most. While training as a warrior, Layla had shown to be too soft, not wanting to do too much damage to herself and her surroundings. Training as a druid proved the same thing, but that she was a bit too impatient for the Druidic ways of the Night Elves. Everything else either seemed to dull for Layla, like being a mage or a priest. Others just seemed too advanced or need much more skill than Layla had, like a rouge or a hunter. Still not wanting her parents to say "I told you so." and bring her back home, Layla decided to try everything once more, in case she could improve on something. During this, Layla had gotten word that her father was called to Stormwind to board a ship and travel to a new island and that her mother had gone with him to act as his assistant. A few months later though, Layla had received some terrible news. The fleet of ships, one of which her parents were boarded, had gotten caught by a Horde fleet and had been destroyed. They had found some bodies of the people on the ship and her parents were, unfortunately, part of the deceased. Layla, holding in her tears, took in the information and, asking the Sentinels who had brought the news to her, was escorted back to her home in the Craftsman's Terrance. Letting all her tears fall then, she gathered up her things. She also grabbed a small ring from her mother's jewelry box that was made for Layla for her wedding day (if it ever came) and a small dagger her father made for her to protect herself with. Returning to Aldrassil, Layla was shot many a glance from different trainers and trainees, all whom gave her their condolences and offered her a spot amongst them. Layla was appreciative of their offers, but declined them. She then hid herself away in the small building underneath Aldrassil, only coming out whenever she needed to fix her hygiene or whenever she got hungry or thirsty. A few days after she had began to hide herself in Aldrassil, someone from the Druidic training had come to her and said that a new teacher had requested her presence at once. Begrudgingly, she met with this teacher who was not the same race as her. Turning to her and smiling, the teacher introduced himself as Laoxi and would be teaching Night Elves in the way of the monk. Not really interested and, really, just wanted to go back to her moping, Layla gave her acknowledgement and turned to leave, but Laoxi stopped her and took her to the back room of the building. He told her that he was one of the panda's who had helped pull the people aboard the sunken ships to shore and had tried to revive some, her parents being one of them. He then went on to say that one female night elf had stopped him and told him to find her daughter in Tedrassil, her name being Layla, and to tell her that she and her husband were proud of their daughter, who had found a way in the world despite her complications at birth and throughout her life. tearing up and on the verge of crying, Layla asked Laoxi to teach her all the things a monk should know. Near the end of her teachings on basic monk knowledge, Layla asked Laoxi to teach her the way of the Jade Serpent. When asked why, Layla just replied, "So I can help others and make sure that they or their loved ones don't leave us so soon." When she turned 24, a few years after reaching adulthood, Layla had decided it was time for her to take her first steps towards adventure. Giving Laoxi a hug and promising to write him here and there, Layla had gathered her things, placed the ring her mother made her on her finger and placed her father's dagger on her belt, and took her first steps out of Aldrassil. Not knowing exactly what she's in for, Layla made her way to Stormwind, hoping to make some new friends, all the while knowing that her parents are looking down at her and smiling, proud of who their little girl has grown up to be. The Raven Lord After arriving in Stormwind and living there for a few years, Layla was approached by a strange man in a black cloak and was surrounded by feathers. He had asked her if she knew who he was and, when she had replied that she hadn't, the man sat next to Layla and began tell her his story. He said that he was a magical being, one of the most powerful mystical beings he had come to know, and he lived in a tower not to far from where they were now. He explained that he had a duty to watch over and protect the citizens of Stormwind and the members of the Alliance whenever the time came, but he was ill and knew he was not to far from death. Layla, her heart strings tugging her towards crying, felt sorry for the man. Not that he was near death, as that would make anyone upset, but that he had been all alone in a tower that, as he had said, no one visited and nearly forgot was just outside of the kingdoms gates. The man, telling her that its was alright and he had chosen that lifestyle for himself, asked if she would follow him back to the tower. Agreeing to the man, he had then teleported himself and Layla into his tower, coughing as he took a seat close by. Layla was amazed by all the trinkets and gizmos that she felt surrounded her. Turning and asking why he had come down to Stormwind, Layla had taken a seat right where she stood, her legs tucked neatly underneath her, readying herself to jump into action at a moments notice. The man explained that he was ill, noticing at last that the girl in front of him bared no sight at all, and that he was looking for a new Lord to take his place. He told Layla that he had chosen her, not only because she was a strong fighter and could hold her own against any force the world of Azeroth could throw at her, but because she also had the heart of a lover and would listen and protect the citizens of Stormwind no matter what. Layla, taken aback by the mans words, agreeing to become his apprentice and began training to become the next Raven Lord. During her training, however, the Lord had died, leaving Layla all by herself. Before he had died, however, he had transferred his powers to Layla. Making her the new Raven Lord in his absence. With Layla now owning the title of Raven Lord, she had begun her quest of protecting Stormwind and the members of the Alliance, and starting a small side quest of her own. Find people to share the burden with. As her parents had said, "It's never just about yourself out there. People are there to help you and guide you down the right path. Don't be afraid to make a friend or two." Appearance and Personality Layla is semi tall (thanks to her father) and very slim. She has blueish-purple hair that is held back by a moss colored hairband. She is very pale compared to most Night Elves because of some gene in her mother's family. She has no piercings, but would love to get some in the near future. Layla wears light armor, so that way her full body can be used when fighting. Laoxi had taught her that a monk uses, not only their mind while fighting, but their body as well. Lighter armor meets more mobility in Layla's mind, so she decided to go with it. Layla will also, sometimes, be seen with no shoes on, walking around Stormwind. Layla decided this when she was training with Laoxi and she had found that she trains better when her doesn't feel the weight of the material on her feet. Her personality is all over the place to some while others say it's normal for someone like Layla who has never seen the outside world of Azeroth. She can be very shy when you first meet her and, in a minute tops, she could act like your a long lost friend of hers. She also is very calm in most situations, seeming to some that she doesn't care for the situation at hand, but Laoxi had always taught her to keep a level head when dealing with most problems, since you'll get nowhere when you lose your head! She also is very caring towards those she loves and hold dear, since she wouldn't like to see anyone else go through what she had too. Category:Night Elf Category:Characters Category:Monks